An Indiana bum in Hogwarts castle
by caleb-bogart
Summary: This is about a homeless american muggle, who somehow finds Hogwarts. However, muggles can not even see Hogwarts, so is he really a muggle?
1. Chapter 1

For Henry Davis, life was never very easy. He had been living on the streets of London for almost a year, even though he was proudly American. His distinct Midwestern dialect and cadence of speech got him quite a few looks as he held out a rusted tin can on the sidewalk of the street he happened to be panhandling on that day.

Even though people thought an American begging on the street was strange, nobody ever troubled themselves to report him to the law. This was very good for Henry, because he was not a legal citizen of England. He had landed in the dockyards because of his constant habit of drifting from one place to the other, without very much consideration for where he was going.

He had just given up hope of raising enough funds to buy himself a meal, and had figured he might try and catch a train to a different part of the country. If his great grandfather had been able to jump in a boxcar and go from Indiana to California in 1935, he could hop a nice passenger train for a few hundred miles no problem.

Upon arrival at kings cross station a trace of a tear ran down his lean cheek. Remembering fondly the Saturday afternoons him and his grandparents had spent watching Thomas the tank engine on the old fuzzy television.

His clothes did not speak of a person with the funds to ride a train, but he tried to dust his denim jacket off the best he could, hoping nobody would notice. He walked along the many platforms looking for a space large enough for him to sneak onto with his duffle bag filled with all his worldly belongings.

While standing underneath the signs of platforms nine and ten, his dreams of riding to a quiet country village filled with generous people were crushed when he seen a police man walking along with the station master. His breath hitched and in his panic he stumbled backwards. The wall must have been farther way that he thought, for all he felt as he hit the ground was the concrete floor and a warm jet of steam flowing though the area.

As Henry got to his feet to regain his senses something appeared that almost made him faint. Standing there among a crowd of children and parents dressed in robes was a great red steam engine. Silently purring with the sound of the draught through her brass tipped funnel.

The logo on the side of it's tender read "Hogwarts Railways". He could hardly stop starring at all the people. they were dressed in a wide variety of what could only be called robes. Some even had pointed hats. At first he thought it was a convention of some sort, but then remembered he had fell though a solid brick wall. Or, at least he thought it was solid.

Then a small child bumped into him. The kid was about eleven years old, had on a pair of trousers that were vastly too big for him, with a belt that wrapped twice around his waist. His face was very thin and pale, as if he was malnourished. A pare of circular framed glasses were perched lopsided on his nose, and his hair stood up in a big mess at the back of his head.

"I'm very sorry sir" said the boy "I'm kinda new at this"

"No problem kid. I'm ah...new at this too. Are you getting on this train?"

"Yes sir. It is my first year. I only found out I was a wizard last week"

"A...what"

"A wizard. Aren't you one too"

Henry gave a slight cough. "Ah Hem! Yes well, I'd better be going nice to meet you. My name is Henry Davis."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Harry Potter"

"That kid has got to be kidding" Henry muttered to himself.

"However", he mused to himself, "this train is going someplace unique that's for sure. And these old fashioned coaches are a lot easier to hop. Might try my luck see where I go.

So, as the whistle sounded and the carriage doors where slamming, Henry slid himself in between two coaches near the rear. The other people were so occupied with waving goodbye and blowing kisses that they never noticed the American bum holding on for dear life in between the two scarlet red railway cars.

Soon the landscape started flying by as they picked up speed. Henry realized that hopping the train was a very bad move. His hands were nearly frozen to the hand rails as they sped northward. He knew if he let go he would fall and be killed by the wheels. If he yelled for help he would go to jail, and if he hadn't got on the train he would be in a nice warm ally, covered up with newspapers and smoking a pipe filled with the tobacco from cigarette butts found during the day.

Teeth chattering he said to himself

"Stupid Stupid Ssssttttupiidddd"

After several hours of this unbearable freezing, the train started to slow down. To slow down. So the wind would not bite his poor fingers anymore. To a nice warm alley in a quiet country village, where he might find a job cleaning the local pub for a meal.

But this was not to be so. As the locomotive pulled into the station, a giant spotted him hiding and pulled him out of his cubby hole.

"AYE! WHAT DO YA THING YOU'RE DOIN' IN THERE?"

To say the man was huge was an understatement. He was every bit of twelve feet tall, and every bit of five feet wide.

" Not doing anything! I swear! Please don't hurt me!"

''ARE YOU A MUGGLE?"

"A what?

"OH, LORD. THIS AIN'T GOOD"

Henry was so scared he couldn't move, even if he wanted to. The giant picked him up, put him in a wooden boat along with a half dozen children, and the boats moved along the water toward a castle. With lights flickering and towers stretching to the sky.

The light was getting very dim so it was hard to make out details, but it held a look of great power and importance. Henry shrank himself down in the boat, trying to ignore the comments and looks from the children. One child with round glasses kept asking him things, but Henry didn't hear him. He only wanted to wake up from whatever dream or nightmare he was having.

As the boats docked themselves the giant picked Henry up and carried him by his jacket. The children followed as they made the way to the castle.

An older lady in plaid robes and a pointed hat walked out to door to meet them, and it a very thick Scotts accent, asked

"Hagrid! Who is that?"

"I THINK HE IS A MUGGLE, PROFESSOR"

"A what? That is simply impossible! No muggle has ever found Hogwarts."

Henry could not stand it any longer.

"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I'M NOT A MUGGLE, I'M AMERICAN! DAMN PROUD OF IT TOO! AND TELL THIS HULK TO PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2 The old man

The Scottish lady looked like she would faint. The huge hulk she called Hagrid did not look much better.

"The headmaster must be informed of this at once!"

With a swish of her plaid robes she turned on her heels and marched away. Hagrid, still with poor Henry by the coat collar followed close behind.

In no time at all they stood at the feet of a large gargoyle. The Scott whispered something to it and,

"Oh, my God! The thing moves?"

Without any time to gaze at the stone beast that was obviously the side affect of some scrap of food he ate yesterday, The three of them hurried up a spiral staircase, and knocked on a heavy wood door.

An old man with a very long white beard that hung down to waist level answered the door.

"Why Minerva, what brings you to my door at this important hour. You and Hagrid should be minding the first years."

His bright blue eyes found Henry. His eyes bugged out, shivering with cold and shock and terror.

"Who is this"

"We were hoping to find that out, Headmaster. Hagrid says he is a muggle"

The old man looked rather puzzled.

"Come inside. Lets get this sorted out"

A long carved stick was pulled from the inside pocket of the headmasters robe, and with a swish three padded chairs appeared out of thin air. By this time Henry had given up on being shocked at anything. This had to be a dream. Had to be!

Hagrid plopped Henry down in the center chair and sat down to his left, with Minerva on his right.

The headmaster slowly walked around to his chair behind the great ornate desk, Heavily cluttered with various tools, instruments, and rolls of paper.

"First, I think, Introductions are in order. My name is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. To your left is Rubious Hagrid, Keeper of grounds and keys, and to your right is Minerva McGogagle, deputy headmistress, Head of Griffendor house, and teacher of transfiguration. May I ask to what your name is?

"Henry. Henry Davis"

"I see. May I call you Henry? Or do you prefer Mr. Davis?"

"Henry is fine sir. I never liked being called mister"

The bright blue eyes of Dumbledore gave a slight twinkle. He seemed like a nice old man. Living on the streets in rough neighbor hoods had given Henry a good sense of when somebody wished to do him harm. One time a man tried to take him out to lunch, but something about him put Henry on edge. With a hard uppercut to the jaw, the man was knocked out and Henry was flying down the road as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Very well, Henry. Do you know where you are?"

"No. I'm American. Never heard of Hogwarts before."

"And, where in America are you from originally?"

"The Midwest. Indiana. A small town called Lockwood."

Dumbledore put his finger tips together and leaned back in his chair. On either side was Hagrid and McGonagle. Watching the old mans every move.

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair again.

"Do you know what a squib is"

Henry stared.

"No, Never"

"How about a wizard"

"A wizard? You mean the people with the pointy hats that can do magic?"

Dumbledoor gave a slight chuckle

"Yes. That is close enough of a definition for now"

Henry still had no idea what to make of all this.

"Can somebody tell be what this is all about? Is all this some kind of special magic camp for kids? All I did was hop a train? Can't you just call the police and get it over with, and knock it off with the wizard talk?"

"Henry, Would you mind of I take a small sample of your blood?"

"A sample of what! Why do you need my blood"

"Only a drop of two will be required"

He looked beside him to Hagrid. Twelve feet tall, must weight two and a half tons, could smash his head with one finger.

"Ok, with him-he gave a point at Hagrid with this thumb-sitting here I guess I dont have much of a choice."

A small silver blade was fetched from a drawer in the headmasters desk. A finger was pricked and a small drop of blood was squeezed into a tiny crystal container.

The blood was then dripped onto a gold colored plate on one of the delicate looking gadgets in the room. A puff of grey smoke belched out of a tube, and then a puff of white smoke. The two clouds of smoke merged together and then faded away.

"You are half squib"

"What? Please! Just tell me what is going on! Break it down for me! Explain!

"Very well. I will be more than happy to explain everything, and then some. But first I must ask you a few more question. After you answer these questions, I shall explain in detail what is indeed _going on"_

"Fine"

"Alright. Now, who are you parents."

"I was raised by my grandparents. They died about four years ago. My real mother is a drug addict and nobody knows who my real father is"

"I am very sorry to hear that. I assure you there is a point to all this. Now, are you quite sure nobody knows your real father"

"Yes. Ruth, Thats her name, Probably has no idea who he is. I was probably made in the back room of some bar"

McGonagle made a slight noise at this, but Dumbledore looked straight faced as always.

"And, how was being raised by older people. Were you happy? What did they do for a living, or were they retired?''

"Pap worked in a factory. Gran had a bad back, so she couldn't work. They tried to raise me proper. It got annoying sometimes when I was younger. I had all the built up energy of a kid and they diddnt. But it wasn't too bad. I got a good liking for history out of it."

Dumbledore looked alert at this last bit of news.

"So you like history? What specifics areas do you prefer?"

"Oh, I like a lot of things. One of my first real loves was trains. Steam trains. Thats why I couldn't resist hopping on the one that brought be here. Other than that I like classic cars. I also like reading about wars. So much more happens in a war besides the fighting. Technology gets a boost, new governments are formed."

" I see. Do you ever share your knowledge with anyone? Like if a child needed help understanding something you knew about, would you help said child?"

"Yes, of course. I like teaching. Some people call be a know-it-all, but I dont care, at least they walk away a little smarter than before."

"How old are you?"

"twenty one sir"

"Would you like a job?"


	3. Chapter 3 The job

"What do you mean a job?"

The old man gave a smile.

"Just as I said. A Job teaching at our school."

McGonagle burst out

"Albus! Are you sure this is wise? Do you know what the ministry will say?"

"I am certain our ministry will not be pleased as to this, but as I have complete control over Hogwarts business, as the saying goes, Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. I have wanted an advanced muggle studies class to be offered for a long time. We need to know how to get along without a wand in case of emergency. I assure you, I will be taking the class as well."

"Wait just a damn second! You said you would explain everything. I think now is the time to spill it."

Henry was feeling much braver now. This was a school after all. What harm would teachers do. He could even get a job and start over in life. Scrap and save for a little house, with a nice patch of lawn, and maybe if the gods were kind, a front porch he could sit on and watch the sunset, smoking his pipe and reading the local news as his grandfather had done so many times before.

"Very well, as you wish"

Dumbledore explained in detail how the wizarding world was hidden from the muggles. He explained what muggles, squibs and wizards were. Then he gave a brief history of Hogwarts school and what the four houses meant and valued as traits. Hagrid and Mcgonagle had to go down to the feast, but Dumbledore stayed behind, admitting that he had never missed a feast before, but this was a special circumstance. Dumbledore explained the house cup, and the points. He even gave a summary of the dealings of an evil wizard named Lord Voldermort who killed a boy named Harry Potter's parents, and then tried to kill Potter himself, but failed.

"Wait Professor...I think I met Harry Potter already. I bumped into him at the station. He seemed like a polite kid"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again

"Yes indeed. He has had a rough go of it though. His Aunt and Uncle, who took him in after his parents were murdered have not been kind to young Harry at all. But for reasons that are above your pay grade, he must remain there until he is of age. That is another reason why I want you on our staff. All of our teachers here are well above the age where youth is still in recent memory. I want you to be a sort of Big brother figure to the students. A person they can talk to about things that bother them, just to get it off there chest, and maybe take advice. I gather from your clothes, and your habit of hopping on trains that you are homeless for the time being?"

"well, yes, sir. I suppose I am."

"Do you have any objections to the job i offer you?"

Henry thought it over a minuet.

This has to be a dream. But I've never dreamed anything like this before. Maybe I should just ride it out, and see where it takes me.

"Sounds like a good deal to me, on one condition. That I have a cot and a blanket somewhere here until I can find my own place. Also, I may need a small advance on my pay to buy food, some better clothes, things of that nature"

"Of course! I would not think of not providing a living quarters and proper food to any of my staff. You will have your own private living area by our class room. Also, meals will be provided for by the school. And as a welcome to your new job present, I will buy you some proper clothes, and give you a generous pay advance for any other items you may need to set yourself up."

"Oh, Well. Thank you sir! That's very nice of you!"

Dumbledore gave a slight yawn and looked at his pocket watch.

"The hour is late. The feast will be done by now. I can give let you have a bed in one of the student dormitories until we have your quarters all fixed up. The beds are very soft and comfortable"

"Thank you sir. I guess it is getting late. A real bed sounds very nice. Very nice."

"Follow me then."

The two fo them walked down the stair case, down some halls and stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady, who looked to be sleeping standing up.

"Excuse me my dear lady, but we have a guest"

The painting started moving. Like it was alive.

"The password is Rock Cake"

The lady nodded to Dumbledore and swung the frame of the picture back, to reveal the entrance to a common room. Filled with red and gold colored sofas and chairs, with a nice cozy fire on the hearth.

"Lets see, Now where to put you."

Henry looked so happy it was sad.

"Oh, this couch will do just great! I am going to sleep GOOD tonight!"

"Surly you would like a proper bed"

"You kidding? I've been sleeping in a cardboard box for a month. This is the queens own bed compared to that!"

"Very well, If you wish it. Have a very nice sleep, and I will call upon you very early tomorrow, before the students wake. I wish to explain a few more things"

Henry tossed himself onto the luxurious sofa. And with a great yawn nodded his head in agreement.

When I wake up, I will be back in my box. But this was one hell of a dream. Too bad It cant be real...But it feels real.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting started

As Henry lay on the red and gold trimmed couch, staring up at the ceiling, he pondered if it all really was a dream. He had difficulty falling asleep.

 _This is one hell of a dream. I know I have imagination to spare, but this is nuts!_

He looked at the clock.

 _Almost five...the old man said he would be here early. I wonder how early._

There was a creek and a sound of light footsteps. Henry lifted his head and saw Dumbledore.

"Good morning Henry." He whispered

"Mornin'...This isn't really a dream is it?"

"No, my boy, it is not"

At this Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle.

"Would you please accompany me back to my office? I wish to discuss the finer aspects of your employment here."

Henry yawned and stood up. He produced a battered plastic comb from his back pocket and painfully ran it through is long brown hair, combing it straight back. It had been so long without a wash that it laid back as if it had a gallon of gel in it.

As the two arrived in the office, Dumbledore opened a bookcase that was hiding a door.

"I wish I would have thought of this before. My sincere apology. I gather it has been a long time since you have bathed. I do not wish to seem rude, but hygiene should never be overlooked. I have a fully equipped private bathroom here. I expect you wish to look your best, representing our school."

"Oh, sir! You dont know how long I have wanted to get this dust off me."

Dumbledore added

"I have also taken the liberty of rounding up some better clothes for you. I believe I have guessed your sizes properly, but if I have been mistaken, I can refit them in short order. There is a fresh pair of under drawers, an undershirt, a white button down shirt, a nice suit jacket, a pair of trousers, and some fresh socks. I had difficulty guessing the size of your boots, so those will have to do for now. Does his seem agreeable?"

Henry looked a little nervous. He diddnt like taking things for nothing. He had lose a lot of pride to hold a tin can on the streets. Dumbledore must have seen this, because he explained

"Here at Hogwarts, I make it a point to take care of my staff. If any other staff member were in the same situation, I would not think twice about extending a helping hand."

"This is all very kind of you Sir. I promise I'll pay you back every penny."

Dumbledore smiled

"No need for that my boy! These are very old clothes. I have not had to make an excursion into the muggle world since the 1940s! I resized them with magic the best I could, but I confess the cut is a little out of date. I think a narrow collar is the rage now."

"Well, I'll make sure to remember you come Christmas time then. I lost a lot of pride having to beg on the street."

Henry gave a snort.

"I hated it. This is a new life, and I will NEVER take handouts again. I dont think I could stand it."

Dumbledore gave a smile that had both pity and respect in it.

"Very well my boy, I admire your sand, now if you don't mind, your bath awaits, there is also a can of hair product on the sink, and towels are in the cupboard. The clothes are hanging up by the mirror."

The bathroom was very large indeed. The bath was as big as a hot tub, and had all sort of taps for various temperatures of water, soaps, and perfumes. Henry spend a minuet trying some of these out, and settled on a nice vanilla sent with steaming hot water.

After drying off, and putting his new clothes on, he admired himself in the full length mirror. The hair product on the sink was a waxy substance, and it made his hair sleek and straight, with a slight wave to it near the front. This look was rather dashing on him.

His old black boots needed to be replaced though. The sole of the left foot was peeling off, and the laces of the right boot were in shreds.

 _First thing, new boots. these clodhoppers are awful!_

With new suit and slick hair he opened the door and stepped into the office. Four other people were sitting beside Dumbledore, one of which was the Scottish lady from the previous night.

"Ah, Henry! I believe proper introductions are in order. From my right, is professor Minerva McGonagle, head of Gryffindor House. Next is professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House. Then Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House. Finally Severvus Snape, Head of Slitherin House."

As the names and titles were announced, they gave a slight nod, or a short bow in turn.

McGonagle was an older lady, maybe in here mid sixties or seventies. She had a stiff brow and a pointed nose. She had the look of a nice but firm old lady, that would be understanding, but would put her foot down if need be.

Sprout looked a little younger, but had dark grey hair. She was a plump woman, and had a kind face, even though her hands were scratched and blistered.

Flitwick was short. About four feet tall, if that. He had a very poofy solid white beard that fluffed out o the sides.

Snape was tall and mean looking with long fingers and greasy coal black hair that was parted in the middle. He wore a nasty frown on his face that said he did not like muggles, or almost muggles.

"Hi." Henry was not good at introductions. "I'm Henry Davis."

Dumbledore broke in, sensing that poor Henry was getting nervous.

"Mister Davis hails from the American state of Indiana. He was found catching a ride on the Hogwarts Express...in between the coaches."

Snape huffed

Dumbledore seemed not to care though, as he continued.

"He was homeless in London when he Somehow got though the barrier at Kings Cross and hopped the train. Hagrid, found him and brought him to me. Henry here was raised by muggles, and had no idea about the magical world. I have offered him a job as an Advanced Muggle Studies teacher here, as so many of our student would be completely lost without a wand, this class is to teach basic survival skills, muggle culture, customs, and so on. I have ran a test, and Mister Davis is a magical being, even though it is only a minuscule amount. He is half squib."

Henry hoped Dumbledore would not go into detail about his drugged up mother, or the mystery father, and was pleased that he did not.

"I hope you all will make Henry feel at home, and answer any questions he may come to you with. The students are about to wake, so you should be getting about your day. Have a pleasant first day!"

As the heads of houses stood up, all but Snape shook Henry's hand and welcomed him to the school, and invited him to have tea with them as soon as he could. Snape just glared and walked off, with his black robes billowing behind him.

"You will have to excuse Professor Snape, He can be very hard to get along with sometimes. But, if you leave him alone, he will leave you alone."

"Ok then, Now what did you want to go over with me?"

"Ah, yes. Mearly your lodgings, pay, and lesson plans. First, I was thinking last night about were to put you. We have two options. There is a small classroom down in the dungeons, but that is a gloomy place, and would not shed a positive light on your subject. Second choice is, we can build you a dwelling and joining class room out on the grounds. We have more than enough space, and with the help of magic, would take no time at all to construct and furnish."

Henry liked the idea of a place of his own.

"I think out on the grounds would suit me best sir. I could show how to do basic farming and cooking over an open fire. Ya, I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would! Good! You and Hagrid will be neighbors! He shall like that very much. Now, next order of business. I am prepared to pay you sixty galleons a week. Converted into Dollars, that would be roughly four hundred and forty dollars a week. Well, above living wage in your home state. Now, I do want to tell you, that most of our staff start out a little more than that, but you have never been a professional teacher before, so your salary will be a bit less for now. And, Considering your housing and food will be supplied by the school, your expenses will be very low. Does that sound agreeable?"

Henry just stared. He could not believe what was happening. One day an american bum next day a well payed professor in a school full of frickin' wizards!

He just nodded his head. That's all he could do.

"Now for your lesson plans. How do you intend on teaching? What do you intend to go over first?"

Henry shook the dollar signs out of his eyes.

"Well, I was thinking of that last night. I think first in line would be the basics of muggle physics. Like, if you rub two things together, they get hot from friction. Stuff like that. Then, basic first aid. How to clean a cut, make stitches, how to apply a bandage. Then maybe home skills, light a cook fire, simple foods to make, how to use an axe, a sledge hammer, a saw, things of that nature. Then how all this applies to things like engines, and cars, and transport. And, if the students seem interested, lessons on various wars, and big events in history, like the world wars, the great depression, and the like. As a treat, maybe show them a movie, or listen to a song, read from a book."

"You really are on the right path. It is true that with magic, those who do not need to use manual technology have no idea about such things friction, and first aid, and hand tools. This all sounds very good to me. But for now let us start on your living quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore and Henry walked through the crisp morning air to a spot on the outskirts of a dense forrest.

"This is the Forbidin Forrest,Henry. You must promise me you will never go into it without Hagrid, The large man you met last night. He knows how to deal with the creatures that dwell in there"

"What kind of creatures?"

"Centars, Giant spiders, unicorns, thestrals, hippogriffs, A wide variety of beings, some of which will kill you, rip your head off, claw your liver out, and feed it to their young."

Henry froze.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Do not fret. All the dangerous creatures stay well away from the forrest edge. You may see the odd unicorn along the tree line, but they are not dangerous unless you do something to threaten them. You shall be quite safe."

Henry still wasn't very convinced, but he seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it...I quess"

"Good, Now, this spot here, has a gorgeous view of the lake, and is decently close to both the castle, and Hagrid's hut, which lies just beyond that hill."

"Seems like a good spot to me. Now, how are we to build the place? Use lumber from the forrest? Or magic something into this air?"

"A bit of both I think."

With a wave of Dumbledore wand, a single tree from the edge of the forrest was uprooted and fell neatly on the ground without so much as a , Another wave duplicated that log into fifty. Then the piles of logs were magically split into piles of lumber. And the lumber flew though the air and started building a house. The sod from the ground was ripped up, and stones flew in from the lake. while flying they turned into powder, and the water from the lake turned them into concrete. The concrete poured into the ground where the sod used to be.

Dumbledore had his eyebrows together and both hands on his wand as he waved it skillfully in the air directing the materials like an orchestra conductor.

Then some smooth wood planks started laying themselves into the concrete bed to make a floor. Some long square timbers propped themselves up to make the buildings corners. more planks, timbers, beams, supports, and siding all flew together in perfect order to make a two story house complete with root cellar, large windows, and a great stone fireplace and hearth.

Henry almost keeled over. Dumbledore wiped his brow and said in an exhausted huff.

"Their. It has been a long time since I have done that. But I think I have enough left in me to make the furniture. What style do you prefer?"

"If you need to take a break sir, please do."

"Fiddle sticks lad! I may be over two hundred years old, but I am not ready for Saint Mungos yet! Now How does a rich red and brown oak theme suit you?"

"Two hundred years old?"

"Yes, we wizards have a rather long life span. Now red and oak then?"

"Sounds good to me. Just remember, I'm just a plain ol' white boy from Indiana. I'm not picky."

"Very well. Wait here"

Dumbledore walked into the house and loud thuds came from every corned of that house. It made such a noise that Hagrid came running up the hill to see what was the matter.

"What ya doin' Henry? What's all dat Noise?"

"Dumbledore is making furniture I think. Don't ask me how."

"Ah, I see. Say, If ya' happen ta' have a bit of spare time, come on over ta' me cabin, and we can have tea."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll probably stop by this afternoon."

"See ya then!"

And with a clap on the back that almost made poor Henry fly, Hagrid thumped away.

BOOM! THUD! CLANK! THUD! THUD! BANG! SMASH! CLANK!

Dumbledore walked slowly out of Henry's new house, soaked in sweat, and panting like a dog.

"Henry, Come inspect your house."

Henry walked though the carved oak door, and his jaw almost touched the floor. Inside was a living room that was carpeted with lush maroon rugs. The walls were covered half way up with rich oak paneling. In front of a vast stone fireplace complete with forged iron pokers, was a huge couch with fluffy pillows and a carved wood coffee table. Above the mantle was a large picture of the Hogwarts Express. The picture of the great red locomotive also had moving wheels and the clouds of smoke were moving too.

The kitchen housed a large wood burning stove with hangers that have pots and pans and spatulas and spoons, and all sorts of cooking utensils.

Upstairs had a vast master bedroom with a four poster bed made of solid oak craved with a barley motif with dark maroon curtains. A huge chest of drawers adorned the opposite side of the room. The next room over housed the shower, toilet, sink and cupboards. Henry looked under the sink and found it missed pipes. He rightly assumed the water and drain were magic.

Back downstairs Henry found a den that held a solid curly maple roll top desk, a recliner, a love seat with foot stools, and a closet. Connected to the den was another bathroom exactly like the one upstairs.

Henry looked around and wondered what he had done to warrant such a mansion.

Dumbledore was sitting in the living room resting.

"This is more than I ever could have hopped! I hope I can only pay you back someday."

Dumbledore was smiling from ear to ear.

"Just make us proud in your teachings Henry, That will be thanks enough."

Henry was almost in tears.

"I just don't know how to thank you Sir!"

"Really Henry, I quite enjoyed myself. I was offered a job building magical houses when I graduated. I seemed to have a knack for building. It is just a hobby of mine, in which I am very proud of. Now let us bring your personal belongings here and I will go back to the castle and start my work. I expect you will want to get comfortable in your new house, and start wring up the specifics of your lessons."

With another flick of his want towards the castle.

"Accio, Henry's, Bag!

The beat, stained, ripped, patched, old duffel bag came zooming though the air and landed on the couch next to the old wizard.

"I compleatly forgot I had that! Things have been moving so quick I forgot I had stuff!"

Dumbledore laughed.

"Yes, young Henry, I expect the past few hours have been quite straining on you. Now, I shall take my leave. You shall find parchment and quill for your lesson plans in the roll top desk in your den. Your bedroom closet is filled with clothes that I hope are to your liking. The bathrooms have soak and towels. And your stove and fireplace need only be tapped with a poker to be lit or extinguished. Your cupboards have tea, coffee, and cakes for any company. I shall leave you to your thoughts."

And with that and a swish of robes Dumbledore left. Henry being so full of joy fit to burst, jumped up, clicked his heels and fetched a battered harmonica out of his dufflebag, and played a lively jig he played at a bar on St. Patricks day.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry sat in his new recliner thinking. Thinking about how grateful he was to Dumbledore. About what he would teach his new students. It was true that he had no teaching licence, and had never professionally taught before, but he had been known as a know-it-all in school, and was confident that he would be able to get the hang of being a proper teacher.

He also pondered what kind of teacher he would be. Back in Indiana he had a few teachers he really liked, and decided he would try and follow their example.

Mr. Coalmin was his high school history teacher. He knew that kids would be kids, and took a few minuets of every class to tell a joke, a funny story, and generally pall around with his flock to get rid of the boredom of school.

Next was his shop teacher. Mr. Fowell conducted himself as a foreman or a boss at a factory or construction site. Henry admired this, because if you were serious about shop class, chances are you would follow that line of work either in a factory, a mechanic shop, or a construction site. Fowell was not a tyrant by any means though. He would take a minuet or two to have a good laugh with the kids, but when it came down to getting the work done, he was stern but fair.

Next was Mrs. Werlin. She was his fourth grade teacher. She belived that respect was earned, not ordered. She never had any behavior proplems in her class, because she was nice anough to the students that they didn't want to disapoint her. She was a mother to the kids that did'nt have one, and a guide to students that needed direction in life. Those teachers would become Henry's role models and his examples of how to run a class.

Henry walked over to his desk and began writing his lesson plans.

After a few hours of contimplating his lessons, and in what order to teach them, he remembered the Hagrid had invided him over for tea. Henry did not like tea, but figured he could choke down a cut to be polite. After all, Hagrid would be his neigbor, and he wanted to be on good terms with the greatly oversized man.

"HEY HENRY! Come on in!"

Hagrids hut was not quite as big as Henrys house, but the big man seemed to be happy in his own hut.

Henry sat at an extreamly large kitchen table, while Hagrid poured the tea and set out some lumpy looking cakes.

"Well, how do ya' like me hut Henry?"

Henry said "It is very nice Hagrid! It has a nice cozy feel to it."

"Yah, I like it too. The Professor offerd to make me a house like yours, but I never did feel at home in a large house like that. I prefer this."

Henry felt better. The last thing he wanted to do was make the man feel like he got the short end of the stick.

"So, what do you do around here? What kid of stuff does a keeper of grounds do in a wizard world?"

"Oh, nothin, much. Feed the livestock, help with summer maintinence, stuff like that."

"Well, that sound like a good job. You live here perminently then?"

"Yes Sir I sure do! Been here since I was a wee lad. I assume you are stayin' here too?"

"I think thats the plan. I really don't know what the futre holds. I'm just going with the flow as they say."

"Say, Henry, Do ya mind if I ask a personal question?"

"No harm in asking I quess."

"Well, I'm not trying to snoop or anythin' but how did ya' get ta' england? Dumbledore said you came from America. Long ways from home ain't ya?"

"Well, It's kind of a long story but the short version is this. I was raised by my grandparents. When I was sixteen they died in a car wreck while I was at school. My real mother was not is a position to take care of me, and my other relatives had theyre own familys to take care of. I know they would have welcomed me with open arms, but I didn't want to be a burden. It was either live with my uncle, who had 5 year old twins to take care of, or be put in the system and live in a foster home untill I turn eighteen or was adopted. I decided to run off and start a new life some where. I can play a harmonica decent, so I played on the street, for money, and I got odd jobs, Helping move furniture, sweeping resuturaunts, and hauling water for the road crews. I walked, hitchiked, and hopped freight trains to get from point A to point B. I figured if my great grandfather could hop a train and go over a thousand miles to Califonria, I could too.

I was in New York City, when I overheard a couple sailors talking about their boat going to England. I followed them, stowed away in the bilge of the boat, and arived in the London dockyards a few months later. I jumped ship, and was begging on the street when I figured I would try another part of England. I wanted to try and hop a train, so I hoofed it over to Kings Cross, tripped and fell though the wall between two platforms. I saw the stream train, and hopped inbetween two carriges, The train arived here, you grabbed me, and here I am. Quite a story isn't it?"

"My lord Henry! You had quite a time eh?"

"I guess. And I have to say, You scared the shit out of me when you grabbed me!"

"Sorry bout' that."

"Never mind. If you haddn't, I wouldnt be a professor now! I should thank you!"

"Ha Ha! Your very welcome Henry!

Henry thought about asking Hagrid about the creatures in the forrest but decided he really diddnt want to know.

After an hour of talking with Hagrid, Henry excused himself,and headed back to his house. He worked on his lesson plans some more, and was about to doze off when he heard a loud knock on his door. Henry answerd to Dumbledore and Hagrid standing on his front stoop.

Dumbledore gave a bright and cheerfull smile.

Henry my lad. Dinner will be served in half an hour in the great hall. Would you can to join us? We are having a rather exilent meal of roast, mashed potatos with gravy, biscuts, and pumpkin juice.

"Sounds like a feast! I would be an idiot to turn that down. I cant rember the last time I had a meal like that!"

"Very well, If you would accompany us to the castle, I shall show you your seat, and introduce you to the student and the rest of our staff."

"Well, lets get a move on then!"

The trio walked briskly to the castle, and entered though two large doors into the great hall. Henry, who was starting to get used to the unbeliveable, noticed the roof was covered in clouds and a red glow of dusk.

"The celing is enchanted to mimic the outside sky." Dumbledore said with a proud tone in his voice. Your seat will be here. And with a wave of his hand, he showed Henry a spot at the head table inbetween Hagrid, and Snape. Henry took his seat and said a polite "Hi" to Snape, who only gave a snort.

"Students and staff, my I have your attention please!" The hall became quiet, as everybody listened to here what there headmast had to say, and to possibly find out who the new guy was.

"I have just a few anouncements. First, and I name no names inparticular, the sale of enchanted sweets to get out of class is strictly forbiddin. Second, i wish to remind you all that the Forbiddin Forrest, and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anybody who does not wish to die a most painfull death."

Henry wonderd what the particulars of that last statement were.

"Also, I have the great plesure to introduce a new teacher to our school. Would Henry Davis pleas rise and be recognised."

Henry rose from his seat and looked out to all the students. There were seperated my their houses.

"Professor Davis, has kindly agreed to come on as our advance muggle studys teacher. A new class which we now offer to teach basic survial skills, and so on, in the event that a wich or wizard is found without a wand. Aslo, He will act as a sort of 'big brother figure' to you. If you have a problem that is personal, or not severe enough for action to be taken, Professor Davis will be glad to offer his advice. Would you care to say a few words Professor?"

Henry had to think fast. He was good at talking someones ear off, but not at making speaches to a whole school.

He walked slowly to the podium.

"As the headmster has said I am Poffessor Henry Davis. I hope to get to know all of you, and help you understand how to get along in life without a wand if the need should arise. I think that respect is earned, and not orderd, so I will do my best to earn your respect if you you do your best to earn mine. This is my first time being a teacher, so if you will be nice to me, and not cause me too much greif, I will return the favor. Lets have ourselves a good year."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Professor!. Now! Enough of this talk! Tuck in!

And just like that, the food popped on the plates and dishes out of nowhere. The smell was fantastic to a man who has lived on table scraps, raman noodles and cold canned stew.

Henry could not help himself in no time at all his roast, potatos, gravy, pumpkin juice, and anything else on his plate was gone. The plate filled again, and in not time that serving was divoured. The plate filled a third time, and again, Henry left only crumbs. He was full to the brim with the best food he had ever tasted.

Snape sat in his seat cool and collected. With very precise movements he sliced off a bite of roast and transferd it to his mouth with minimal movement. Hagrid was eating a bit better than Henry but not by much. Hagrid leaned over and wisperd to Henry. You see that boy at the table with the red an' gold banner over it? With the round glasses and dark hair?"

Henry scanned the room.

"Yah. Before I hopped on the train I bumped into him. He seemed like a nice kid."

"Well, His name is Harry Potter. An' he was the one that got rid a' you know who."

"Dumbledore had told Henry the basics of this story, so he was not quite in the dark on this subject."

"Ah, I see. Dumbledore told me the basics of what happened. He is a bit of a celebrity ain't he?"

"Yah, There isn't a wizard alive that don' know his name. I gave him his letter."

"I see."

"I was gonna have him over for tea tommarow afternoon. Care ta' join us?"

"I don't think that would be a problem. what time?"

"About six would do fine."

"I might be able to bring a pie over. I cant promise anything, but I might mannage it."

"Sounds good as gold to me Henry. See ya at six then."

The great hall finnished the meal and Dumbledore rose again from his chair and adressed the crowd.

"That was a very good meal was it not? Now that our bellys are full, It is time for you all to get to bed. Pip pip!"

And with that the students rose and filed out of the hall. As Henry got up from his seat he noticed an odd looking man in a turbin gazing at him. Henry walked over to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Henry."

Henry held out his hand.

"I III aamm PPPProFFessor QQUirrell.

The man stutterd like a jackhammer.

But he took Henry's hand in kindness.

"III TTTeach DDDEEFFFFence AAGGGAinst the DDDArk ARTTTS."

"Defince against the dark arts?"

"YYYes"

"Sounds intersting."

"YYess. VVVerry MMuch SSSo. If YYYou WWill EXXXXuse me."

Quirrel exused himself and left. Henry was getting very tired now and decided he had better get home before id got too dark out. He thanked Dumbledore for his kind words and shook some more hands from the staff, and started back with Hagrid. Before they cleard the doors though, Henry remeberd what he said about making a pie.

"Hagrid, Can we go back for a second, I want to ask dumbledore something."

"Sure Henry."

They walked back and caught Dumbledore just before he left the hall.

"Dumbledore! Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course my boy!"

"Is there any way I could get into the kitchen and snag a few ingretients. I want to make a pie and need a few things."

"Sure! Just follow Hagrid to the kitchens. You can use anything you may need."

"Thanks!"

As Hagrid and Henry made there way down to the kitchens, Henry told Hagrid about his secret family recipie for sugar cream pie. He got the recipie out of an old church cookbook from 1913. As sugar cream pie was a purly hoosier food, He assumed that the british wizarding world had never tasted it's goodness.

They arived at a painting of a bowl of fruit. Hagrid tickled a pear in the painting and a door apeard in the wall and opened.

Henry was not prepaird for what he saw. A vast kitchen with hundreds of stoved and cupboards stacked high. And hundreds of small shrivled up creatures bowing to and saluting them.

Henry just stood there.

Hagrid figured that Henry had never seen house elves before, So he started.

"Our new professor here needs a few items for a pie he wants ta make. Can ya all please get him anythin he needs?"

All the elves bowed and said yes master all at once.

Henry shook himself and bent over to the closest elve.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes of couse master professor sir!"

"Henry diddnt like being called master. But figured it was just what elves said"

"I need..."

And he listed off the ingrediants to the elf. The elve returned in five seconds with a big basket filled with flour, shortning, sugar, cream, and the like.

He stood up, thanked the elf, and started walking though the door with Hagrid in tow.

"Them's house elves. They live as servents. Dont pay any mind to them call ya master or anythin'. It is part of how they work. They want to be slaves. I know it is odd, but something in there makeup just works that way."

Henry didd't really agree with this, but he wasn't in a position to tell a wizard about the wizarding world.

Henry said his good buys and good nights to Hagrid and enterd his house. He set the food in the kitchen counter, and went to his living room. Just as Dumbledore said, with a prod with the poker the fireplace had a roaring fire. He ploped down into his chair, produced a batterd wooden pipe from his bag, and a tin of tobacco he collected from cigarette butts. Filled his pipe and lit it. Taking deep pulls he sat and rested. He finished his smoke and headed up stairs. He compleated his bath and other busness and crawled into bed. Pulled the curtins shut, and fell into a deep comforting sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 The pie and the Story

Henry woke early the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping and a slight breeze rushing through the trees. He got out of bed, and tried to figure out what to wear that day. Dumbledore had filled his wardrobe with clothes for every occasion.

There were blue jeans and various t shirts, dress slacks and white dress shirts, a few dark colored vests, a brown dress jacket, a new denim jacket, a leather jacket, and a few flannel shirts.

He decided that a red and black flannel shirt, with a black vest, and blue jeans would be the style today. Henry liked wearing vests. The extra pockets kept his pants pockets from bulging out too much, and you were always halfway dressed up in case he met an important person.

He pulled the jeans on and was pleased that they had a full seat. He liked his pants to have a longer waist. Too many times he had seen his classmates trying to sag their shorts in a vain attempt to look 'gangsta'.

He added the vest over the red and black flannel shirt, and decided to leave the vest open in the front.

He went to the bathroom and passed a comb through his wiry hair and apllied some of the hair cream Dumbledore left him.

Afterwards he sat down at his desk and began writing some more lesson plans.

The clock in the corner chimed three, and Henry got up to start making his pie for Hagrid and Harry Potter.

The recipie was from an old church cookbook his grandmother had from 1913. Almost every housewife in Lockwood Indiana tried to get that recipie from her, all failing. She kept it a secret untill her sixty fith birthday. She passed the recipie down to Henry, and his uncles and aunts, and told them to keep the recipe to themselves. Or else.

Sugar cream pie is failry easy to make, but this recipie called for two secret ingridiants.

Henry made the crust and set it to cool, then threw togeather the filling and let it sit a minuet. He combined the two, and put them in the oven. He wasnt sure how long it would take in a wood stove, so he had to keep a close eye on it. After two hours of work he pulled the pie out and the room filled with the smell he had knows all too well back in Indiana. Memories flooded back to a time where the harvest was begining. Combines and tractos of all sort would rumble down the roads headed to their fields. The smell of the corndogs and funnle cakes would surround downtown durring the fall festival. The con artists yelling from their tents "Ladies and Gents! Step right up and win yourself a nice stuffed animal! A goldfish! All you have to do is knock over the milk bottle, and you win!"

Henry almost got beat up over one of those games. He figured out the scam and was winning every time. He would win a stuffed animal, turn around to a kid and give it away. Then he would win a plastic horn, and he would give that away. The con man called over some big men to escort Henry away, and he almost diddnt get away in time.

Henry shook himself from his day dream and looked at the clock. He wanted to get there a little early, as he hated being late, so he wraped the pie in a cloth put his pipe and tobacco in his pocket and set out for Hagrids.

Hagrid answered the door with a grin.

"Henry! Come on in! I just put the kettle on the fire, it should be ready in a few. Harry should be by any minuet now."

And with that there was a soft knock on the door and Hagrid got up to answer.

Not only was the Harry Potter kid stand there, but a redheaded boy in shabby looking robes, and a bushy haired girl with a book in her arms.

Harry steped in the doorway.

"Hi Hagrid I hope you don't mind, I brought a couple friends along."

"Nah, I don't mind at all! Come on in you lot! Make yourselves comforable"

The Bushy haired girl asked

"Excuse me Sir, Are you the man Harry told us about on the train?"

"Well, I bumped into Harry on the platform if thats what you mean."

"Yes Sir. Excuse me for saying so, but Harry said you looked like you were homeless"

Harry started to shush her up, but Henry cut him off.

He gave a lound chuckle.

"Yah, I suppose I did look a bit like a bum diddn't I? The fact of the matter is I was homeless. I found that train by tripping through the wall at the station! Funny ain't it?"

The redhead piped up.

"You found the train? what do you mean you FOUND the train?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story but here goes. I am american if you cant tell by my accent. I was born in a farm town in Indiana. I was riased by my grandparrents for, um, various reasons, but when they died I ran off. I was only sixteen. I made my way to New York, stowed away on a boat bound for England, I was on the streets of london for about a year, when I decided I would hop a train. I went to the station, fell into the wall, and saw the steam engine. I always liked trains, so I climbed inbetween two of the cars, and rode here to hogwarts. Hagrid here seen me, grabbed me, and took me to see the headmaster. I diddn't know what the hell was going on, but I played along, thinking this was all just a dream. Dumbledore did a test and found I was half squib. I still don't really know what that means, but anyway, He offered me a job as advanced muggle studies teacher. I know a little bit about survival and stuff like that from having to live on the streets for so long. And...Here I am."

All three of them just sat with there mouths open.

The redhead was the first to speak.

"Bloody Hell!"

Hagrid gave him a look. But Henry diddn't mind.

"Yah, Bloody hell is right!"

The bushy haired girl started in at that point.

"I'm so sorry sir, We havent introduced ourselves. I am Harmione Granger. The potty mouth is Ron Weasely, and you know Harry already."

"Nice to meet you all. As you heard last night I'm Herny Davis. And please, if we're not in the classroom just call me Henry. I never did like being called a 'sir'. As far as I know I havent been knighted by the queen yet. I'm no 'sir'."

They let out a short laugh.

Hagrid stood up and brought the teapot off the fire and placed it on the table along with the mugs. Henry guessed he would have to choke down another mug of Hagrid's god awfull brew.

Henry uncoved the pie, and the room filled with its sweet aroma. Just as he was about to cut it, A lound thump came at the door, and Hagrid almost spilled the tea.

"Oh, I almost forgot about fang!"

He opened the door, and in came a dog as big as a shetland ponie.

"Down boy down! Good dog! Good boy!"

Henry had a time trying to keep the pie from the dog, but just barely managed it.

Hagrid Shooed the dog outside again.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Henry was still in shock. But regained his senses.

"Well, No harm no foul. Lets dig in though before he breaks the door down."

The pie was served and they all looked like they were in hog heaven.

"Pretty good ain't it? Ever had sugar cream pie before?"

"Ron, who was still stuffing his face, mumbled

"Never. This is good"

Harry, Harmione and Hagrid nodden in agreement.

Henry gazed at them with delight.

Once the pie was finished and the tea was choked down they all sat by the fire to relax.

Harmione Sat up and asked.

"Excuse me sir, I mean Henry."

"Yah?"

"You said you found out you were half squib? Does that mean you diddnt know about the wizarding world before?"

"Thats right. I knew nothing about any of this till a few days ago."

Harmione looked delighted.

"I only found out a bout a month ago. I'm muggle born. That means I have no close wizard realtives. Ron here is a pure blood, I dont really know if that means anything, but...

She rambled on and on about this and that. Henry knew he could be a know it all but she was rediculous.

"Woah, slow your motor there lady! Try breathing a bit when you talk!"

Ron and Harry let out a loud laugh. Harmione blushed and put her head down.

"Sorry there Harmione, I diddn't mean to be rude. Sorry...But still try breathing."

She grinned.

Ron was next.

"So when you were homeless, What did you do to make money?

He put his head down at this.

"Our family is kind of, well, we're sort of poor"

Henry took notice at this.

"Well, A lot of times I swept out stores and resuraunts for a few bucks. I hauled water for the construction crews. I even made some money buying cigaretts for the county road gangs when I turned eighteen."

"You bought cigarettes for the what?" Ron asked.

The county road gangs. Prisoners who go along the roads and pick up trash. Most of the time they are left ungaurded. Somehow they get a few dollars, they give it to me, I go get the smokes, and they light up, and I keep the change.

Harmione gasped.

"You mean they just let crimials out ungaurded? Is'nt that dangerous?

"Not really. The guys who can get on the road gang are mostly arrested for petty theft, drunkeness, Stuff like that. The rapists and murderers go to the state prisons, which are a whole other world compared to the small county lockups. I was in Mississippi one year, and they payed me really good to get them cold beers, cigarettes, and food."

The three of them stared at Henry. In awe of the places he seen.

Ron's curiosity got the better of him.

"Living on the road like that must have been dangerous. Did you ever kill anyone?"

Harmione said. "RON!"

Henry sat back in his chair deciding weather or not to tell these eleven year olds about it. He figured that you can't hide the ugly side of the world forever.

"Yes, Harmione, I have killed two people in my life. Both were self defince."

Hagrid, who was just as amazed as the kids finaly butt in.

"Ok, you three, enough questions for tonight..."

"No, No, it's ok. Can't pretend like this kind of stuff never happens. I was back in Lockwood, and I met a guy I went to school with at the state park. He wasn't the most honest guy, but he concidered me part of his crew. I told him I needed a pistol, and he found one for me. A luger from ww2. I dont know if it was stolen or not, but I diddn't ask questions. He diddn't charge me for it either, so I assume it was hot. But anyways, I needed a gun in case I had to cross some bad neighborhoods, and he got one for me.

It was lucky I got it too, because I hopped a northboudn freight and ended up in Elkhart. You will never find a more retched hive of scum and villany."

Henry waited to see if they would get the reference. Harminone gave a chuckle.

"Well, I was hopping off the hopper car, when I seen two men in the shadows. I went to public school long enough to recocnise a drug deal. I tried to get away without being seen, but They seen me. I heard 'stop right there white boy!' I turned around and fired two shots. Both shots hit. I dont know if they died, but I diddn't wait to find out. I heard another train leaving the yard, so I haulled ass and hopped the west bound to Oklahoma."

The kids looked pale.

Harmione found the nerve to speak first.

"You just shot them? You diddn't give them a chance. How did you know they wern't just asking for directions?"

"Ha! As I said, I know a drug deal when I see one, and two men selling drugs in a railyard in Elkhart WILL have guns. I promise you. I wasn't going to die just because they haddn't pulled their guns YET."

Hagrid had had enough of this.

"Ok, you lot! It's getting late, don' want ya in trouble now do we? Now off with ya."

The kids got up and walked out the door.

Hagrid wiped his brow.

"Blimey Henry, do ya think ya should'a told them about that? Their just kids?"

"Well, They asked. And I don't belive in hiding the truth about something just because it's ugly. Kids ain't stupid, Hagrid. They can figure stuff out."

"Yah, I guess your right. It's gettin dark out ain't it?"

"Yah, I wonder if I should walk with them back to the castle."

"yah, you might at that. Being out of bed after dark can get them in big trouble. Might go better if they had a teacher with em'"

"Ok, I'll go catch up with them. You can have the rest of the pie. Goodnight Hagrid!"

"G'Night Henry."


	8. The dog

As Henry stepped out of Hagrids cabbin, he seen three figures walking back toward the castle in the dark. Henry jogged up to them, which wasn't hard with his legs being so much longer than theirs, and told them he would escort them back inside.

"Sorry if I freaked you guys out with that story, by the way."

They all said it was fine, and they continued walking. Henry noticed that Harry was silent through most of the meeting. Henry figured he was just a quiet kid, but wanted to make his say something before the evening was over.

"You been pretty quiet Harry, everything alright?"

"Yes profes...sorry, Henry."

"You know part of my job is to be a sort of big brother figure to ya'll. If you need to talk about anything, my house is just a hop skip and a jump away from Hagrid's. To the left about a hundred yards. My door is always open."

"Thank you Sir, I'll keep that in mind."

"No problem Harry. Hey, hold up a second."

Henry got his pipe and tobacco pouch out of his pocket, and started packing it. Walking a bit slower as he did so. He produced a lighter, flipped up his shirt collar and turned his back to the wind, still walking. With a spark and a click, he touched the soft flame to the dry tobacco. Henry took a few pulls and started walking at normal speed again.

Harmione turned her nose up at this, and gave a snooty remark.

"My mum smokes cigarettes, and I think they smell awfull!"

Henry laughed.

"Harmione, we're outside, you are upwind from me, cool your motor."

Ron had to put his two bits in.

"Harmione! Do you have to be such a spoil sport? Let the man smoke. My Dad has a cigar every so often."

Henry thought lighting it right in front of the students was not a very good idea after all, but it was already lit, and he wasn't going to waste it. He tried to change the subject.

"So, guys what do you think about an advanced muggle studdied class? Do you think its a good idea?"

Ron said. "I don't know why we need one, I mean, we have magic."

Harmione chirped in. "Thats the point Ron, In case of emergency, we should know how to get along without a wand."

Harry was next. "I think it's a good idea overall. Have fun getting Malfoy to go though."

"Why is that, Harry?"

Harry, Ron, and Harmione, started talking all at once about how much of a spoiled, rotten, foul, evil, git he was. They said he was spoiled rotten and thinks tha muggles and muggleborns are beneith him.

"Sounds like a mean son of a gun." Henry had to remember to watch his language in front of the younger students. "Well, if he gives me any greif, i'll give it right back."

Ron stated "His dads super rich too. Even has pull at the ministry. My dad works there, and he says he sees Lucious Malfoy there all the time."

"Ah, he's one of those brats. Does he threaten to tell his dear rich daddy on everybody?"

YES! exclamed all three.

"I thought he would. I went to school with a guy that sounds just like him. His dad was the local sherrif, and if anybody in school diddn't play by his rules, he said 'I'm gonna tell my daddy on you!' His dad was fairly well off by being the most crooked cop in Indiana. I had a few run ins with him. He just took what money I had, kicked me in the ass and sent me on my way. Jake Taylor was his name. He stood about five feet tall and must have weighed four hundred pounds. He still has my bycicle, the mean son of a..."

Henry looked down to the kids that were about to here a few words they shouldn't, and stopped himself.

"Ah Hem! So, anyway, Nice night isn't it?"

They arived at the castle and entered as quietly as they could. Henry knocked the ash out of his pipe on his boot heel, and stowed it back in his pocket, But out of nowhere, a sharp nasaly voice range out.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed, oh, they are in trouble now!"

Henry looked up and seen what looked like a ghost, hanging upside down and blowing rasburrys at them.

Ron shouted "Peeves you bastard!"

Peeves just wiggled his toes and made a rude hand signal.

Then another sharp voice came echoing down the halls, only this voice had meansess and not foolishness in its tone.

"PEEVES! You blundering promlimatic polterguiste! I'll have you out of this school if I die doing it!"

Harry, Ron and Harmione went pale.

"Filch! Harry exclamed. Quick. Run!"

Henry didd't know why he was running with them, as he was a teacher, and the students were with him, but he followed all the same.

They ran though a hallway, and through some big wooden doors. They heard Filch running after Peeves as he passed the door and went down the halways.

A big glob of sticky stuff landed on rons shoulder. He looked around, made a face that said he had just soiled himself and yelled "SHIT" at the top of his lungs.

They all turned around at this and seen a fifteen foot tall, brown, three headed dog, with it's teeth bared and eyes spelling anger.

Henry's insticts took over as he shoved the students back through the wooden doors, and shut them just as the dog was about to strike.

"What in the blue F*** was that?" Henry yelled. They dragged Henry back to the painting of the fat lady, and enterd though the hole.

They all ploped down onto the couch in front of the fire, and took a deep breath. Henry brought out his pipe again and lit it, not caring that he was in the student common room. As he puffed at his pipe with a great amout of viggor, Ron asked "What is that doing in Hogwarts?" His face still looked like he soiled himself.

Harmione said "Don't you use your eyes ron! It was gaurding something! Diddnt you see the trapdoor?"

Harry spoke up. "I think I know what it's gaurding! Hagrid had to get something from gringots when we went to Diagon Alley! He said it was top secret hogwarts buisness. That monster must have been gaurding it!"

Ron responded with his usual "Bloody Hell!"

Henry figured that would be a common phrase.

Harmione stuck her nose up and said "If Hagrid said it was secret than that's how it should stay. We tell no one."

Harry responded "But I seen professor Quirrell following Hagrid out of Gringots! And there was an attempted robbery the very next day! It all fits in!

Harmione was getting annoyed. "But if it is meant to be secret we should let the staff handle it!"

Henry had to say something. He diddn't like where this was going. "Listen kids, if you think Quirrell is trying to steal something, tell Dumbledore. But for gods sake, do NOT go looking for trouble. I may be fairly laid back, but that dog is dangerous! STAY AWAY! You understand?"

Harmione and Ron responded with a "Yes sir." Harry stayed quiet.

"Harry Potter, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now off to bed. all of ya.''

As the students headed back to the dorms Henry wondered what could be under that demon dog. He shrugged it off as above his pay grade. He slowly walked back through the castle, still smoking his pipe. He crossed the grounds and arived back at his house, wondering if he should tell Dumbledore. Surly he would understand the situation. But he was headmaster, and his duty to punish them for being in forbiden areas would be too great. He would only be doing his job. He figured he would just keep an eye open and say nothing. That dog was big enough to scare anybody into not even going into that side of the castle again.


	9. Author's note

**Author's note: I expected a little trouble finding out how to work this story in Harry's first year, but I had no idea it would be this hard. Most of my ideas for this fanfic are 3rd year and above So I will end first year here. The story will resume on the last day of school of the second year. I have introduced Henry to the magical world, and gave him a job. I apologise in advance for chopping it up like this, but this is my first fanfic. I hope ya'll will write reviews and give me Ideas, beacuse I am good at thinking, not writing. Also, If any of you are wondering, I get bored, and listen to the Harry Potter audiobooks. I get even more bored and start immagening myself along side the characters. Henry Davis is suposed to be myself. I am not homeless, or have ever been, but I had to figure out a way to get my Hoosier ass to England. Hope I get better at writing this shit...this is hard.**

 **Summary of previous events: Henry Davis was a homeless American from Indiana who accidentaly found hogwarts. He was able to see Hogwarts due to being half a sqib. He did not know about the wizarding world before hand. Dubledore offered Henry a job as an Advanced muggle studies professor. This new class was to teach young wizards about how to survive in an emergency situation without a wand. Henry being homeless has taught him these skills. Dubledore built Henry a house on the Hogwarts gounds. This Story continues on the last day of Harry's second year. For Henry, The first two school years were uneventfull. Beside learning about the magical world, The first year held Henry planning his lessons, and generally soaking in this new world he has fallen into. The second year had a bit of action when a few students were petrafide, and the dark haird kid saved the day somehow. We now join Henry sweeping his porch, and prepareing for the long months of boredom that lay ahead.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Invitation

_My good god! When will those damn students come back? I can only sweep the porch so many times! I have my lessons all planned out and fixed, and I can only go to Hogsmede so many times before it gets boring! At least when I was a bum I had to hide from to fuzz. I wouldn't even mind another basilisk attack!_

 _Oh, theres Dumbledork. Mabe he needs help with something. Anything to get rid of the boredom!_

"Hello young Henry! Having a nice summer?"

 _Hey old man, you live here too. How do yo think my summer is going...Frickin' Boring!_

"Not too bad. I'm a little bored. I wish the kids would come back."

Dumbledore grinned. "Yes, I admit the summer months are a bit dry. Most of our staff have homes outside Hogwarts. Hagrid and I live here full time, the same as you, and it does get boreing at times."

They both took seats on the wooden chairs sitting on Henry's porch.

"Ya want something to drink Dumbledore? I have coffee, apple juice, cold beer and rum."

"A cold beer would be very nice. Thank you"

Henry went inside and filled two pewter tankards with beer from the ice chest. He went back to the porch, handed Dumbledore his drink, and they both sat sipping the foam watching the afternoon birds flutter in the warm summer breeze.

"Ah, Henry, I almost forgot to tell you, you have met with the aproval of some parrents. The weasley family heartally agree with your class, and wish me to wish you the best of luck in your new life.'

 _Nice! Always good to have the parrents support. Weasley? The redheads? Ron seemed to sleep most the time in class, and thing one and thing two were always stiring something up. They were nice kids though. I can apreciate a good joke. They never took it too far._

"Good to hear. always good to have the parrents support, I guess. The weasleys are the readheaded group right?"

"Yes, they are knows for their red hair. Fred and George are making quite a name for themselves as class clowns. Have they given you any greif?"

 _Have they givin ME any greif? Lord have mercy. They like me. They respect me. They dont prank ME. They hate malfoy with the passion and flame of a thousand suns! They once hoisted that white haired little cuss to the rafters by his underpants, transfigured his skin pink, turned his robes into mirrors and did a disco in my classroom before I got there! I could hardly keep from laughing! I deducted 50 points from Griffindore, and when everybody left, gave back 70 points for making that little shit think twise before saying gingers diddn't have souls._

"No, not really. They seem to like me. They only seem to prank people who they don't like."

Dumbledore looked crossways at Henry. "Like Mister Malfoy?"

 _Well, shit. Somebody snitched. Snape can't leave well enough along can he?_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Pink skin, robes turned into a disco ball, and an atomic wedgie...Quite hard to miss that."

Henry leaned back and started filling his pipe.

"What happens in the classroom stays in the classroom" He said with a cool tone.

"Yes, quite. You seem to be doing a good job of letting kids be kids. That is one of the reasons I hired you for. I am not scolding you. I thought it was very humourous myself!"

Henry stuck his nose up and said ina posh voice

"My father WILL here about this!"

Dumbedore sighed. "Yes, that is a rather annoying catch phrase of his."

Henry sat up in his chair and pollished off the rest of his beer.

"The thing that get me though, is that's his answer for everything. If he would have stood up and taken responcabillity for his ride remarks, I would have thown the book at the twins! But NOOO my father, this, and my father that! He had that disco party comming to him. He always took it to the brink of getting detention, or points being deducted, but never quite passing that line. So, if Fred and George want to dish out there own brand of divine justice, I say let them as long as it don't hurt anybody. No harm. No foul."

The two sat in the porch chairs for a few more minuets when from the corner out of nowhere an owl landed on the toe of his boot, which was proped up on the porch rail.

The owl was old, and weather beaten, and looked ready to die and any moment. Feathers were falling out and the poor thing collaped onto his boot with one leg in the air.

Henry took the paper from his leg and read it out loud.

Dear Professor Davis.

My name is Aurthor Weasley, We have not met before but my sons and daughter take your class at Hogwarts. I work for the Missuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry of Magic and have a special interest in Muggle things. Harry Potter is also with us for the rest of the summer holliday and has expressed his belife that you find yourself rather bored staying at Hogwarts. My wife wishes me not to bother you, but I could not help myself. I hope you can forgive me. I write this letter inviting you to stay the rest of the summer with us at our home we call the Borrow. Please do not fret about being a burdon as we would be very glad to have you. Please respond via this owl with an answer. It may be a good idea to let him rest a few minuets though, as he is rather old.

Hope to hear from you. Best regaurds.

Arthor Weasley.

Henry blinked.

 _YES! Something to do! New faces! New people to talk too! Dumbledore had better be ok with this or so help be god..._

Henry tried to hide his glee.

"This is very nice of them. I may just take them up on that offer if it's ok with you."

Dumbledore did not hesitate to give his aproval. He knew how hard it must be for a 23 year old to be cooped up in the middle of summer.

"Of course it is ok with me my boy! I know you are at wits end being cooped up here!"

"Hot damn!"

Henry picked up the fargile old owl and set him on the kitched counter. He filled a bowl with nice cold apple juice, and the bird gave a gratefull hoot. After giving the poor bird half an hour to rest, the bird lifted his leg up ready for the return journy.

Henry grabbed a sheet of parchement and tore a square off.

Yes! Thank you for the offer! I will arive as soon as I can.

The owl gave a hoot of thanks for the rest and the drink, and fluttered off, barley clearing the tree tops.

 _Wait a second...how the hell do I get there?_

Dumbledore seemed to see the question in Henry's brain, as he said "The Borrow is connected to the flu network. You may use my flu, and be there within ten minuets."

"Thanks! Not to take anything away from you school here, but I was about to start pulling ou my hair! Hot Damn!"

"That's quite alright. Now, if you will pack a bag, and meet me in my office, we will get you to the Weasley's in no time."

Henry got out his brown leather backpack he bought in hogsmede. He packed seven shirts of various cuts and styles, four vests, seven pairs of blue jeans, his dark brown fedora, underwear, socks, toothbrush, hair wax, comb, harmonica, pipe, five tins of pipe tobacco, rolling papers, two pouches of cigarette tobacco, his zippo lighter, can of lighter fluid, some car magazines, a muggle history book, and a pad of paper and a bundle of pencils. He had his pocket knife, pocket watch, and half a pack of muggle cigarettes already in his pockets. He gave his boots a shine, and ran for dumbledore's office. The gargoyl was told Henry would be comming and jumped out fo the way for him. He ran up the staps taking two at a time, and knocked on the headmasters door.

"Come in Henry!"

Henry, who was red in the face, panting and light headed, stumbled into the room, plopped down in a chair, and said "Give us a few..."

"Whenever you are ready. No rush."

Henry found his breath again and said "Have I ever thanked you for putting that spell on this backpack? It still feels empty!"

"Yes, I belive you have thanked me about seven hundred and forty five times. Now, you have never travelled by flu before correct?

"Never Sir"

"Very well, I shall go with you this time."

He grabbed a handfull of dirt looking stuff from a jar by the fireplace, and threw it in. Green flames rose up from the grate, and he stepped in. Henry had been told of flu travel a few months ago by Minerva, so knew to step in as well.

It was rather cramped but Dumbledore said in a very clear voice "The Borrow!"

They were spinning round and round, Dumbledore held Henry's arm tightly. Almost as quick as they left the office, they had landed, covered in ash and soot, in the living room of the borrow.


	11. Chapter 11 A car, and a smoke

**Author's note: I dun goofed. I started this new section inbetween Harry's second and third year. I had Mr. Weasley say that Harry was staying with them for the summer. In the cannon material, Harry blows up his aunt, and stays in London after running away. I am going to try and pull this off the best I can though. Anyway, back to the story.**

Henry and Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace covered head to toe in ash. A heavy set wich with red hair jumped up in surprise and almost fell over.

"What the? Oh, Professor Dumbledore? How very good to see you! And who is your friend?"

With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore introduced Henry.

"This is Henry Davis. Professor of Advanced Muggle Studdies. Arthur sent him an owl asking Henry here, to stay for the summer holliday. I hope this does not inconvinience you in any way."

Mrs. Weasley threw her hands up and assured them it was no trouble at all, even though all of this was news to her.

"Would you like a cuppa dear?"

"Oh, no thank's I just had one."

"Well, make yourself at home, honey, pull up a chair. Thats right. I'll go find my husband."

Henry caught a feeling that Mr. Weasley would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

 _Hope I didn't get him in too much trouble._

Henry sat down and looked at the dining room. It was small, but cozy. Pots and pans were washing themselves in the sink, a pair of knitting needles were clicking in the corner, and Dumbledore stood wondering how much trouble Arthur was in for.

Then, all of a sudden, a screaming yell was comming from the direction of the shed henry could see through the kitchen window.

 _Not only is that poor soul going to be sleeping on the couch, but he will be cooking his own meals for a month too. Poor guy._

Dumbledore's eyes went wide and he side stepped his way to the fireplace.

"So sorry Henry, got things to do. Good luck. See you in the fall."

And before Henry could say a word, Dumbledore was in the Borrow fireplace, then back in his office.

A few moments later, Mrs. Weasley and her husband walked in. Mr. Weasley was slumped over a little, but didn't look too bad.

"Mrs. Weasley if there was some mistake in your husbands letter, I can get out of your hair if you want."

Mrs. Weasley said "Oh, no, dear, we wouldn't dream of it. And, please, call me Molly, and this is Arthur."

Arthur lifted up his head, which helld a smile from ear to ear. "Glad to meet you Professor"

Henry still didn't like being called professor. "I'll make you guys a deal. I'll call you Molly and Arthur, if ya'll will call me Henry."

Arthur said "Deal. Now please make yourself at home, I'll let the kids know you are here."

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry all stuck there heads out from the staircase and said "No need."

Arthur, not a bit surprised that they were evesdropping said "Well come down and say hello then"

The five of them filed down and all stood in the kitchen, Not sure of how to take a teacher staying with them in there home.

Henry said cheerfully "How's it goin everybody?"

They all said their "Fine thanks, and you?" and sat down at the table with him.

"I hope having a teacher staying with you won't be a problem. I would hate to ruin your summer."

Fred and George spoke up. "Nah, we like you, professor. Now if Snape were to stay here, we would run like bats out of..."

"Ah HEM!" Molly inturupted.

"Like out of...heaven."

Henry said "Nice save. And yah, that would be horrible. I agree."

Arthur, who was now seated at the table, leaned in.

"Henry, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away?"

"Ron and Harry told us that you are American, and raised by muggles, is that correct?"

"Yep, sure is. I was raised in a small farm town in Lockwood Indiana."

"So, you know all about muggle things?"

Molly rolled her eyes.

"I would hope so."

"Well, Henry, what is the exact function...of a rubber duck?"

Henry could not help it. He flew back in his chair, landed on the floor and started rolling. The laughter made his lungs hurt.

 _A rubber DUCK? What the hell? This is too good! A RUBBER DUCK!_

Arthur started appolgising, Molly started yelling, Harry started laughing with Henry, Fred and George started dancing around the room chanting something about a duck, and Ginny snuck into a corner and covered her face.

After a moment the world came back to normal, and Henry just sat there smiling.

"Well, Arthur the EXACT function of...a..rubber duck...is that a kid plays with it in the bath. It's just a bath toy!"

Arthur sat in pure amazement.

Henry leaned in, as if he was retelling a thrilling tale of finding some lost treasure.

"And sometimes" Henry looked around, pretending to check if anybody was listening. "They make a squeeking sound."

Then all hell broke loose again, Henry was back on the floor, Harry was heading that way, Fred and George were chanting "Sqeek Sqeek Squawk Squeek" and Ginny was mortifide.

When everybody got themselves under controll again, Arthur tried to change the subject.

"Well, Henry, I admit when I wrote you, that I did not think of were to put you. Would you have any objections to sharing a room with Ron and Harry?"

"I don't think that would be a problem Arthur, just give me a blanket and a rolled up coat and i'll be good."

"Oh, we have a cot out in the shed for you. No need for you to sleep on the floor!"

Henry smiled "Sounds good to me. I can help get it from the shed if you want."

Arthur looked like he was waiting for Henry to ask to go to the shed.

"Very well, Henry. We can head out there now if you like. I have a few things you might like to look at too."

"Ok, lets get er done"

Arthur, Henry, and the rest of the boys all headed out to the shed. As Arthur opended the door small lanterns lit up automatically.

"Well, Henry, this is my plug collection. What do you think?"

Henry looked around. "Very nice. You seem to have a good variety here"

 _Plug collection? I guess it makes him happy though._

"Yes, I am rather proud if it myself. Now round back I used to have a car. But certin people decided to crash it into a tree. Right boys?"

Ron and Harry looked at their feet. Henry had heard about the incident where they had missed the train, stole the car, flew all the way to Hogwarts, and assaulted a tree with it.

"Yah, we had a very intersting staff meeting about that. What kind of car was it again, Arthur?"

"A blue Ford Anglia from the 1960s. Not much to look at, but facinating. I even enchanted it to fly. Not a bad job if I do say so myself!"

Arthur puffed out his chest as he said this, and Ron rolled his eyes.

Henry Remembered his Gramp's car. And was overwelmed by the memories of the summer car shows.

"My Grandfather had a nice old car. A 1954 Chevrolet Bel-Air. We put bigger engine in it, and My uncle did the paint. Midnight blue. That was a kickass car if I ever seen one."

Arthur was hanging on Henry's every word.

"Did it go very fast, Henry?"

"Well, let me put it this way, It could hold it's own on the drag strip. We put a racing carb in it and bored the cylinders about ten thou,put some cheater slicks on the ol' girl and let er' rip."

Arthur had absolutly no idea what Henry was alking about, and asked for a translation.

"Ok, a drag stip is where cars go to race side by side in a streight line. A racing carb is a high preformace part that makes the engine go faster. Boring the cylinders bigger does that too. Cheater slicks are tires with the minimum amount of tred. They are legal to drive on the street, and they are better for racing than normal tires."

"I see, and what kind of Car was it again?"

"1954 Chevy Bel-Air. I can draw you a picture of what it looked like if you want."

"Oh, I would like that very much Henry! Help me with the cot, and we can talk some more."

Harry, who was riased by muggles, had a vauge idea of what Henry was talking about and could appreciate that his professor more of a badass than he originally belived.

So the cot was Carried indoors, and set up in Ron's room on the wall opposite the closet. It was cramped, but still useable.

They all sat down at the table as Henry reached deep into his backpack and got out a stack of paper and some pencils.

"See Arthur, back in the 1950s and 60s, cars weren't these blobs on wheels that we have today. They were works of art. The lines flowed like jazz. He started to draw the basic outline. Each brand had their own style. There was no mistaking a Ford for a Chevy, or a Packard for a Caddy. The boys on the assmebly lines took pride in there work. When somebody would ask, Hey bud, What do you do for a living, They would proudly state they screwed bolt number 5,074, into hole number 4,763 on the Buick line. Every car was made with genuine, union made, detroit steel."

Henry started to draw in the headlights and grill. "The cars had personallitys too. A Hudson would be low, and squat, but had a face that held the look of power. A Cadillac would stand long, tall and proud, where a Chevrolet had the look of practicallity, as well as style."

Henry drew in the main body. "These old machines built america. They took families on road trips to see places they only ever read about. They held the products of travelling salemen, the tool box of the carpenter, and the memories of going to the drive in theater. Grandpa would always drive the 54 on fridays, when he got his paycheck from the factory. He worked a lot of overtime to build that car up the way he liked it. We took it to car shows all over the state of Indiana. From Indianapolis to Fort wayne and back. The low, deep growl of the streight six, with glasspacks was almost enchanting. I can still smell the exaust fumes to this day, and the smell of bondo in my uncles garage."

Henry then started drawing in the detail. The chrome, and the vent windows. The pinstripes on the hood, and the fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror. "You see, Arthur, this car does not look orginal to the way it left the factory. Gramps lowered the front end a bit. Painted it a deep rich midnight blue. There is a whole culture to customizing old cars. Every one of them is different."

Everybody was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop. Henry finnished the sketch of his grandfathers hot rod and handed it to Mr. Weasley. He just looked at it with eyes wide open. He passed to around the table, everybody going ooh, and ahh.

"You can keep that." Henry said with a smile. "I have a better picture of it in here" and he tapped the side of his head.

"Thank you! You are a very good artist Henry!"

"I'm a little out of practice, but I'm decent"

Molly said "Better than decent dear!"

Henry sat back and smiled. Then he asked "Is there any place I can go have a smoke? Havent had one all day."

"Out on the back stoop if you like, Henry" Arthur said. I'll join you.

Arthur went up stair and came down with a cigar in hand. The both of them stepped out the back door and sat down on the steps. Henry wasn't in the mood for a pipe quite yet, and he still had a half back of muggle cigarettes in his breast pocket.

Arthur bit off the end of the cigar and spat it into the flowers. He then flicked his wand, and a small soft flame shot out of the tip as he lit the cigar, rotating it as he did so.

Henry gave the cigarette pack a shake, and pulled out a non filter cigarette with his lips. Arthur held up his wand, and Henry leaned in to light his smoke.

The cigarette hung from the right corner of his mouth as he took a deep relaxing drag.

"You don't know how gratefull I am for this Arthur. I was about to go mad staying there all summer. Hogsmead is fine, but it mainly there to serve students. It is almost dead in the summer."

Arthur leaned back on the steps. "Not a problem Henry. and thank you for the picture by the way. It realy is nice."

"Not a problem Arthur. You know, one of these years I am going to buy me a car. I always wanted a nice old car. Something from the 50s, like the old man had."

Arthur looked up at this. "You know Henry, now that the kids have wrecked my car, I wouldn't mind going halves on one with you...If you would want some help working on it. I could enchant it to fly too. And be invisable so you can fly it without being seen."

"Yah, I could go for that. Last time I was in London I seen a late 1920s Buick for sale for about nine thousand pounds It needs some work, but they are pretty basic. And with your magic, and my car smarts, we could have it done by the start of the school year if we wanted too. If I remember the conversion, that would be about 1,800 Gallions. I have a pretty good savings built up, as I dont have many expences. I could buy the car, and you could buy the parts."

"I like the sound of that. What does a 1920s Buick look like?"

Henry detatched the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it into the dirt. "Let me draw you a picture."

Arthur looked nervious all of a sudden. "Lets keep this a secret from Molly for a while. I want it to be a surprise."

"I know what you mean. You want to ask for forgiveness rather than permission. Thats how Gramps got the Chevy."

"You are wise before your time Henry."

They both chuckled and headed inside, where supper was waiting fror them.

Molly was just putting the last dish on the table and beckoned them in.

"I hope you like bacon Henry. We also have bread and butter, and fresh tea, or pumpkin juice."

They all sat down to eat, and Molly looked at her husband and said "That was a very nice car in that picture. But we surley don't need another one...right dear?"

Henry and Arthur just looked at each other and smiled.

 _Lady, you have no idea._


	12. Chapter 12 A tall tale

The days at the Borrow passed by pleasurably for Henry and his hosts. The children all found him to be rather fun to be around, and Arthur was enthralled with his tales of muggle life. One evening at supper, Molly commented on how she liked the name Henry.

"Yah, I like it too. Gramps named me after the legend of John Henry. An old muggle tale."

Ginny, who had liked his tales asked to hear it.

"Well, tell ya what. I'll tell it after we eat. I need to go into full story telling mode for this one."

Everybody ate as qucik as they could, and all moved to the couches by the fireplace. Molly and Arthur sat in a love seat, Ron, Harry, and Fred sat in a couch, and George and ginny sat in the other love seat.

"Well, John Henry was a big man. He stood over ten feet tall, and was strong as ten men. He was working helping to build the railroads through West Virginia. They way they built the railroads was a path of gravel called ballast would be laid down. Then big wooden beams called ties were laid down on top of the gravel. Then heavy steel rails were laid down on the ties. The rails were secured down by steel spikes. The spikes would be hamered into the wood by hand. John Henry was one of these men who drove the spikes in. He was the best steel driver in the whole camp. But then, the boss came out and said "MEN! We got a new machine that can drill spikes two hundred percent faster than any man. So all of you who do such a job are now fired!"

Henry's audiance gasped. Molly looked sorry for the poor men.

"Well, John Henry, who was the spokesman for the men looked that mean basterd in the eyes and said "Now Boss, you can't be doin' this. We got families to feed." The boss just laughed.

The Boss said "Nothing personal John Henry, just buisness. You understand."

John Henry said "Boss. I bet I can beat that machine."

The boss jumped back at this "Now John, we know you are the strongest man in the camp, maybe even in the whole state! But no man can beat a machine! The steam drill is comming tomarrow!"

"You got nothin to loose then. If the drill wins, we leave. If I win, we stay. Deal?"

The boss decided to give him a try.

"Deal"

The steam drill and John Henry were lined up on two tracks. The steam drill on the right, John Henry on the left. The flag went down, and they began."

Herny made a wooshing noise and a clank with a fire poker that was laying by the hearth.

"Ten thousand people gathered to watch this great race between metal and man. John Henry had a boy following him with a bucket full of spikes, and he just kept hamering. The steam drill always a little ahead. Then, after five hours of non stop spike driving, John Henry was just barely ahead, but, he looked up. And a huge mountain stood in the way. John Henry Raised up his hands in victory, but the boss smiled at him. He looked beside him, and the drill on the machine was being rotated so it pointed at the mountain. and it began chipping away rock. John Henry grabbed another hammer from one for the crowd and started hamering into the mountain too. With both arms swinging hammers so fast, and so hard, sparks were flying from the rock! The two caves got deeper and deeper as the two forces went at it. After ten more hours of solid swinging, John Henry emereged from the tunnels, and a boy ran up to him with a bucket of water. John Herny drunk his fill. He was soaked in sweat, and could hardly breath. the crowd tolled him to quit, that he had done enough, But he was not going to let that steam drill win. He ran back into the tunnel, and began hammering again. Then BANG! the whole mountain shook, and the smoke came out of the steam drills tunnel. The thing had blown up. John Henry emerged from the mountain, dripping wet, covered head to toe in rock dust, and he smiled. "I belive I win, Boss. Then, John Herny collaped. A doctor, who had shown up to watch, ran over to him. He was dead. Died of exaustion. He gave his life for his friends and familly. They all kept their jobs. They laid John Henry to rest on a hill just outside the tunnel. Where he lays to this day.

My Grandfather was in danger of loosing his job to a machine at the factory. In the end he kept his job, but he stayed awake at night worrying about it. His father had lost his job in the depression, and had never worked again. Gramps was so scared of what might happen. Then, I came along, my real mother was not in a position to take care of a baby so Pap and Gan took me in. They named me John Henry, so maybe I would be a good luck charm, so Pap could keep his job."

His audience was stone silent untill Molly broke the still.

"My Henry! That was quite a story!" Everybody agreed. Arthur broke in. "What exactly did your Grandfather do in a factory."

"He loaded motor casings into a furnace. Hell of a job. He would pick up the fifty pound casings, put them on a trey, and roll it into the furnace. At times he was working in a hundred and ten degree heat!"

"My lord!" Molly gasped.

Henry grinned. "I would pay to see Draco Malfoy do that!"

Arthur looked dreamy visualising Dracos father Lucius, having to work for a living.

Harry looked like he was visualising Draco getting tossed into the furnace.

Henry and Arthus stepped outside for a smoke, and Henry gave in depth detail about how the railroads were built, and how it changed the world, with the elder Weasley hanging on every word.


	13. Chapter 13

All seemed to be going good at the borrow for a good while. The weeks passed comfortably. The Weasleys even had there picture in the daily profet news paper, when they won a sweepsteaks. Two hundred gallions was a lot of money, and it would help replace some of the hand-me-down items the children had to put up with.

Molly beamed up at the paper clipping that was hanging on the wall for the hundreth time. They had asked Henry to be in the picture two but he refused on the grounds that he wasn't really family. Harry had wanted to stay out of the picture two, but Molly would not hear of it. Harry was as much her kid as any of the redheads.

A few days after the camera man had left, and the money deposited into their Gringots account, the flu roared to life and Albus Dumbledore steped through the fireplace and into the kitchen, just as supper was being served.

"Arthur, Molly, Henry. No time to explain. Follow me. The chilldren will be fine for a few minuets."

The three of them followed the headmaster back through the fireplace without a word. They knew this had to be an emergancy. As they all gathered in the headmasters office, Dumbledore paced back and forth in front of them.

"We have a very serious situation. Sirius Black has just escaped Azkaban."

Molly looked like she was going to faint.

"NO! NO! Nobody has ever escaped Azkaban! HOW?"

Dumbledore waved his want and a hot mug of tea appered out of thin air and floated towards Molly.

"We do not know, as of yet, how Black escaped. But we belive he is after young Harry Potter."

It was Henry's time to speak now. "After Harry? Why?"

Dumbledore looked at Henry. Forgeting he was not around for the awfull events.

"Sirius Black was a traitor. He gave Lord Voldermort the Potter's hide out location. Afterwards, he blew up a street, killing many innocent muggles."

Dumbledore paused.

"Henry my boy, I know you are still getting used to the wizarding world, but I need to ask you a favor. The students seem to trust you for the most part. I do not know if Black will attempt to break into Hogwarts, but we must take every precaution. You normally let the students have there fun and games and pranks as long as no lasting damage is done, but this year we must be on high alert. I trust you to keep the children under controll."

Henry stared. "Yes headmaster. I understand. However, an unescapeable prison being escaped from will make front page news. Does Harry know Black is the reason his parrents died?"

Dumbledore looked pained.

"No, Henry, Harry does not know, ans I wish it to stay that way. I know he is made of tougher stuff than most, but I fear the temptation to go hunting for Black would prove too great if the conection was made with his family's murder."

They all agreed, and promised Dumbledoor to keep a look out. With a roar of the fireplace they were all back in the borrow, with the chilldren staring at them.

Arthur was first to speak. "We can not tell you the whole of what the Professor wanted us for, but a criminal has escaped and is on the run. We expect you know this means to stay close to the house, and don't go looking for trouble."

The children stared even harder, if that was possible, for they had never seen the elder Weasley so serious. They all just nodden there heads, and went on eating. Even the twins knew not to make any jokes at this.

After supper, Henry was leaning against the door frame at the back porch smoking a cigarette. Arthur walked up.

"Don't worry Henry, I'm sure everything will be alright."

Henry snorted. "I would feel a lot better with...wait. Is there a muggle city around? Big enough to have a dangerous part of town?"

Arthur look weary. "Well, there is cokeworth, an old mill town, about fifty miles away. Gone to the dogs. Spinners End was the roughest part. I belive Severus Snape lives at Spinners End. Why?"

"I need a gun."

"What? One of those muggle shooting things? Why?"

"I don't like taking chances. If a murderer is on the loose, and is after somebody I am around a lot, I need some way to protect myself and the kids if need be. What is the best way to get to Spinners End?"

"Well, I don't know if snape has his place on the flu network, but we could try."

Henry looked behind him into the kitchen. Everybody was either in the living room, or in bed.

"Lets try it. Get Snape on the horn."

The powder was flung into the fireplace and the green flames rose up to meet them. Arthur called out for Snape a few times, loud enough to be herd, but quiet enough not to disturb his own house.

Snapes head rose up out of the flames to meet them. His voice was oily, and slow.

"What do you want Weasley? I am a bit occupied at the moment."

"Henry here needs to get to Spinners End. I said I remember you live there. Could he pass through your fireplace?"

Snape had a disbeliveing look on his face.

"Why does Professor Davis need to go to this rat hole? The only things here are a pub, a crack house, and a few feuding gangs."

Henry stuck his head in to view.

"Has Dumbledore talked to you yet?"

"Yes, he is here at the very moment." He paused. "I supposed you may pass through if you apsolutly need to. Just be sure to be back here to flu back before eleven. My door will be locked and you will have to walk afterwards."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me." Henry stood up. and looked at Arthur. "I just step in, say Severus Snape's house, and I poof off right?"

Snapes head was retracting from the fire saying "Yes, Yes get on with it."

With a few words and a spin Henry was in a room filled wall to roof with bookcases. Snape was sitting down in a brown armchair oposite Dumbledore. Snape pointed a finger.

"There is the front door. Use it, and remember to keep track of the time."

Henry was out the door and into a dark street lined with townhoused that looked half decayed. A tall smokestack loomed in the distance. A few steel barrels were scattered in the streets with fires built in them, to keep the drunks warm as they passed the bottle around.

The sound of rap music came from a side alley. It had been a while since Henry was in a ghetto, but he knew how to handle himself if things got rough. He spyed a group of men sitting on the hood of a car passing around a joint. Henry slouched his shoulders and hooked his thumbs in his pockets.

"Any you lookin' ta earn some money? I need somethin' an' I will pay tops for it?"

The group turned off the boom box and got off the car.

"You new in town ain't ya? What you want?"

"A gun. Maybe two. A shotgun, and a pistol."

They all looked at each other.

"The shotgun we can do no problem. A pistol will cost ya' tho"

"I know. I just like having the protection."

"How much you pay?"

"Fifteen hundred for both, if you include a few boxes of ammo."

"How we know you ain't wearin' a wire?"

Henry unbuttoned his shirt to show that no wire existed.

The gang mumbled amongst themselves for a minuet.

"Ok mate. Wait here."

Henry knew this was the dangerous moment. The guy could bring a gun to sell, or to rob. A few minuets later he came back with a pump action shotgun, and a revolver plus ten boxes of ammo in a paper sack.

"Show us you money now."

"Lay the guns down now."

The two stared at each other. But the hood set the guns down on the pavement.

Henry took off his boot, and pulled out a ziplock bag with his emergency muggle money in it.

The hood looked at the notes as Henry passed them over. Once counted and pocketed, Henry pciket up his guns and ammo, and backet out of the alley, making sure not to turn his back. He knocket on Snapes door and was let in by Dumbledore. Once inside Dumbledore asked in a calm voice.

"Henry my lad. Do you know how to use one of those?"

"Oh, yah. Gramps took me hunting a lot, and taught me how to shoot."

Dumbledore glared at the objects.

"Protection from our escaped convict I wager?"

"Yep, you wager right. I can fight back now, god forbid.

"Yes, Godric forbid. Well, your flu is ready Henry."

Henry walked back into the room with the books and passed Snape still sitting in his chair, reading the news. The Profit had not printed the story of Blacks escape yet.

"Thanks for the use of your fire!"

Snape grunted not looking up from the paper.

With another turn, Henry was back at the Barrow, with pistol in his belt, and shotgun in the crook of his arm.


	14. Chapter 14

The Weasleys and Harry just stared at the long wepon perched in the crook of Henry Davis's arm. Molly, who had heard of the muggle contraptions, and new what it was meant to do, looked pale, and Arthur, who was head of the muggle artifacts office, sat down in his chair and wiped his brow.

Henry slowly walked over and placed the shotgun on the table, and then reached behind him and did the same with the pistol. He called everybody round.

"Ok, here is the thing. We have a escaped murderer on the loose, and I feel a lot safer with a way to protect myself. I want to make this clear to everybody. These, are not toys. Fred. George. This means you. I do not want to see you touching these. They are the closest thing muggles have to a killing curse."

He turned and looked at Molly and Arthur.

"By the looks on your face I assume you don't like guns. If you want, I can go back to my place at Hogwarts. But I need a way to protect myself, and the people put under my protection at school."

Arthur looked sternly at his wife. He knew that they were dangerous, but on the other hand, Black was after Harry, and one more pair of eyes would certinly help.

Arthur stood up.

"Well, Henry, we do have an escaped murderer on the loose like your said...You are more than welcome to stay if you wish."

Molly looked like she was ready to say something, but she decided her husband was right.

Arthur looked over to the children.

"Now you lot heard Henry here. Under no circumstances are you to touch those guns. Do you understand me?"

They all nodded their heads. Even Fred and George knew when to draw the line to their pranks and mischief.

Henry coughed.

"Well, Not we got that settled, The school year is about to start, ain't it?

Molly said "Oh yes, we were planning a trip to Diagon Alley tomarow if you want to join us."

"I think I will." Henry replied.


End file.
